1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device having a nanotube layer and method for forming.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor technology progresses towards smaller dimensions, metal interconnects become prohibitively resistive and more susceptible to reliability failures. For example, as via aspect ratios continue to increase, the filling of the via openings with metal becomes increasingly difficult. Furthermore, there is a need to make interlayer dielectrics having ever decreasing dielectric constant, k. The industry has pursued carbon containing low-k dielectrics; however, they introduce problems such as uncontrollable porosity and low structural integrity.